


food for thought

by goukyorin (sashimisusie)



Series: codependency in c minor [1]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisusie/pseuds/goukyorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to admit, curiosity is one of her finer traits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	food for thought

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://orbytes.tumblr.com/post/63799505510/food-for-thought-skul-stephanie) on tumblr as a gift for [fin](http://bogplanet.tumblr.com/). Thanks for getting me into the Skulduggery Pleasant fandom (you’re to blame too, [frankie](http://coffeefrank.tumblr.com/)).  
> Haven't finished the first book yet so please forgive inconsistencies in character, but this takes place between chapters 8 and 9.  
> 

It had been one of the questions on her mind, after the initial shock of seeing a living, technically speaking, walking skeleton in her newly-inherited house. That and how he’d done that thing with the fire.

“Where does food go when you eat? If that’s even a thing that…skeletons do?”

Stephanie couldn’t believe she was actually asking this, but then again, she’d just learned that the night watch at the Dublin Municipal Art Gallery was not entirely human in the slightest.

Skulduggery made a sound like laughter, inclining his head slightly towards her to show he’d heard. “Speaking for a subset of skeletons consisting of myself, it’s not something that I do if I can avoid it.”

“But if you were to?”

“It would be most unfortunate.”

“On whose behalf?”

“My clothing,” Skulduggery said, sparing a glance down from the road to his finely tailored waistcoat, “You wouldn’t believe the cost of dry cleaning these days.”


End file.
